Popsicle Anyone?
by TTalks
Summary: What happens when someone eats the last Popsicle? Brittana one shot *Smut*Laughter*


"Brit!" Santana called out while walking into her condo. "Are you home?"

Brittany popped her head in the living room. "Yeah I am." She bounced over to her girlfriend and hugged her tightly. "How was work?" She asked before pecking her softly on the lips.

"Exhausting." Santana groaned. "I hate every single coworker, I'm the best damn doctor in the hospital, yet because I'm so young they treat me like I'm beneath them."

Brittany frowned. "Of course you are the best doctor in the world!" She said brightly. "Why don't you beat them all up then patch them up to prove it." She suggested.

Santana laughed and kissed the blonde. "You always know how to turn my day around." She said while rubbing Brittany's back.

Santana led Brittany over to the large comfy couch and sat down pulling her into her lap and kissing her once more. "How was your day?"

Brittany shrugged. "I still didn't find a job but fingers crossed." She said confidently.

"You'll find a job Brit." Santana told her.

"I'm not worried." Brittany said while beginning to massage the Latina's shoulders. "You are so tense San."

"I'm fine Brit." She said while leaning her head back on the couch and closing her eyes. Brittany suddenly jumped up and pulled Santana up with her. "What are you doing Brit?" Santana asked as Brittany dragged her back to the bedroom and into the attached bathroom. She quickly turned on the faucet and ran a bubble bath.

While the tub filled up she carefully undressed the Latina before taking off her own clothes. Brittany settled in the tub first and had Santana settled in front of her.

Brittany rubbed her thighs softly. "I want you to relax." She kissed her on the shoulder softly. "You are so tense baby."

"I'm trying to B." Santana told her truthfully. "The bath is helping…thank you."

Brittany smiled and held her tighter. "You're welcome."

"Are you staying here tonight?" Santana asked her while running her hand over the blonde's thigh.

"Do you want me to?" Brittany asked softly while kissing her shoulder again.

Santana nodded. "Yeah."

Brittany smiled. "Good, because I was staying whether you wanted me to or not."

Santana laughed softly.

20 min later Santana fell asleep as Brittany gently washed and massaged her under the water to soothe her. Once Brittany noticed she was dead to the world and she rubbed her arm to coax her awake. "Let's go get in bed San."

Santana mumbled something close enough to an ok and sat up getting out of the tub slowly. Brittany got up quickly behind her and wrapped a towel around her leading her back to the bedroom. Santana immediately laid down and fell back asleep instantly. Brittany pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead gently before going to the Latina's walk in closet and finding a pair of shorts and t-shirt to put on. She turned the lamp off before leaving the room.

She then headed to the Latina's laundry area. She sorted her clothes and tossed the dirty clothes in the wash, careful to separate Santana's clothes that had dry clean only tags. She went then went to the kitchen and grabbed a Popsicle out of the freezer before settling on the Latina's huge sectional and turning on the TV while picking up Santana's laptop and browsing through Facebook looking at the pictures posted from the past week.

8pm. Santana emerged from the bedroom in shorts and a sports bra and walked into the living room where Brittany was laying down watching TV. The blonde looked up and smiled when she felt her presence in the room.

"Hey you…feeling better?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Santana nodded as she laid on the couch behind the blonde kissing her neck softly before hugging her. "Thank you for everything today. Sorry if I seemed crabby after work."

Brittany turned over to face her. "You weren't crabby but if you were, everyone has a bad day, so it's ok."

Santana sighed. "I know." She leaned forward and kissed Brittany gently at first before slowly deepening the kiss moaning softly when she felt Brittany slip her tongue and caress her own tongue.

"I washed for you." Brittany told her when the kiss broke.

"You didn't have to do that B." Santana said while resting her hand on the blonde's side.

"I know, but I wanted to." Brittany told her.

"Did you eat yet?" Santana asked as Brittany turned back around and picked up the remote control and began flipping through the channels.

"No, I wanted to wait for you to wake up. I had a popsicle." Brittany replied while turning back and facing her.

Santana leaned in and kissed her again before licking her lips and then licking the blonde's lips. Santana then began sniffing Brittany's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked while laughing.

"Let me smell your breath B." Santana asked with s straight face.

"What?" Brittany asked raising her eyebrow. "No, that's gross."

"Open your mouth Brittany." Santana instructed. Brittany opened her mouth slightly as Santana used her hand to pull the blonde's tongue out a little.

"The hell are you doing?" Brittany asked while laughing. "Get your dirty hands off my tongue dork."

"Why is your tongue purple?!" Santana gasped. "You better not have eaten my last grape Popsicle." She jumped up from behind the blonde and ran to the kitchen.

Brittany laughed and quickly grabbed the blanket from the end of the couch covering her head anticipating an angry Latina storming back in.

"What the fuck B!" She heard Santana yell out from the kitchen.

Santana came moping back in the living room and sat on the far end of the couch. "Lime, orange, cherry, and lemon come in the box….all of which I have like 2 or 3 of those flavors left mind you, and you eat the last grape one." Santana scoffed. "You think you know a person and this happens..."

Brittany fell over laughing.

"It's not funny; no wonder your lips taste so good right now." Santana added with a pout.

Brittany crawled over to the Latina and straddled her. "I will buy you some more tomorrow." She told her while wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"I wanted one right now." Santana whined while crossing her arms across her chest. "I dreamed about it."

Brittany faked hurt. "I thought that smile on your face was from dreaming about me."

Santana playfully rolled her eyes. "It was a dream about a Brittany who **wouldn't** eat the last grape Popsicle."

Brittany leaned forward and kissed her. "Can you still taste it on my lips." She whispered slowly.

Santana licked her lips and nodded while leaning back in and kissing Brittany again allowing her hands to roam up and down the blondes back. Santana lifted Brittany's t-shirt and smiled when she saw the blonde opted to go without a bra. She leaned forward and slowly dragged her tongue around Brittany's nipple on her left breast while squeezing the other. Brittany ran her fingers through the Latinas hair as she rolled her hips towards her.

Santana licked a trailed to the other breast and repeated the action before taking the hardened nipple in her mouth and humming while she sucked sending a flash of fire through Brittany's body. "God baby…" Brittany moaned out.

Santana slipped her t-shirt all the way off and planted soft butterfly kisses all over Brittany's breast before nipping at her collarbone. "Touch me San." Brittany moaned out while gently pushing the Latina on her back.

Santana quickly flipped them over so she was on top. She used her teeth to pull down Brittany's shorts and laughed when she noticed the blonde didn't have on panties either. "No bra or panties today baby?" She asked her while peppering kisses up the thighs.

"Easy access for you." Brittany replied with a laugh.

Santana kissed her core. "So *kiss* sexy." Santana spread the blonde's legs open and licked her slowly savoring each and drop of arousal she could taste.

"God San…." Brittany screamed out.

Santana kissed softly into the blonde before licking her name into her core. "You are so wet B…." Santana stuck a finger in and slowly began pumping while flicking her clit with her tongue.

"Sssssssss" Brittany hissed out while rolling her hips into Santana's hand. Santana felt Brittany closing in around her fingers so she slipped it out slowly and began kissing and licking her slowly building Brittany up for the orgasm of her life.

"I'm…..going….to…..explode….San…." Brittany panted out.

Santana dragged her tongue slowly around the blonde's clit before sticking it in and pumping in and out as slow as she could. Santana moaned when she felt her shorts start to stick to her legs from her own arousal. She quickly slipped her shorts off while continuing to lick Brittany slowly.

"Oh god….San….baby….baby….bay." Brittany rasped out. "Fuck!"

Santana reached down and ran her finger through own folds and stuck her finger into the blonde's mouth who slowly sucked her juices off of her while moaning.

"Damn B…." Santana breathed out.

"I want more." Brittany whispered out.

Santana nodded and stuck two fingers inside herself and held them up to Brittany who slurped and licked them clean while moaning arousing the Latina in a way she has never been aroused before.

"I want to finish you." Brittany told her. "Do not touch yourself again." She commanded her.

Santana nodded and climbed on the couch settling between the blonde's legs and began rocking instantly when their cores touched.

"You feel so damn good Brit." Santana moaned as she rocked slowly as Brittany began lifting her sports bra off of her and leaned up kissing her taut chest.

'I'm so close San." Brittany whined. "Baby please…"

Santana leaned down and kissed her softly. "I don't want this to end B." Santana whispered before deepening the kiss. "You feel too good."

Santana ran her hands over Brittany's chest while slowly kicked up the rhythm a notch. Brittany reached up and wiped the sweat from her forehead gently tucking her hair behind her ears. "I can't hold on anymore Brit…." Santana groaned. "I tried to wait." She breathed out as her facial muscles tightened. "You ready to finish baby." Santana managed to get out as her face was beginning to turn a light shade of red.

Brittany nodded while biting her tongue and she began to rock her hips up into the Latina's. Santana was grinding harder and faster into the blonde as the sound of their skin slapping began to sound like a round of applause cheering them on. Santana gripped on to the back of the couch as Brittany held her hips, as she rocked harder and faster into the blonde. Santana's arms started shaking as she moaned loudly in pleasure.

"B, B, B, B, B." Santana panted out while moving her hips in a figurate before Brittany thrusted up hard one final time sending them both over the edge. "I…..love….yooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu" Santana moaned out.

"Oh goooooooooooooooooooodddddddddddd." Brittany screamed out as Santana lost her voice and collapsed on top of her breathing deeply.

Brittany peppered kisses to Santana's shoulder while running her hands up and down her back, which was slick with sweat. Santana lifted her head and pulled Brittany into a long heated kiss before rolling off of her and on the side of her lazily kissing her neck.

Brittany turned to face her. "Did that make up for the popsicle?" She asked with a smile.

"Maybe, maybe not." Santana told her with a smirk before kissing her softly. "When I get a little energy I will get up and make dinner." Santana said softly as Brittany cuddled close to her.

"You don't have to cook, let's just order in." Brittany suggested.

"Chinese?" Santana asked.

"Whatever you want baby." Brittany replied while turning and grabbing Santana's laptop off the table to pull up the online menu from their favorite Chinese restaurant that was a few blocks away.

After they ordered Santana got up and trotted off to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of water and a Popsicle. She handed a bottle to the blonde and laid back down behind her grabbing the blanket from the floor and covering them both up before picking up the remote turning to the evening news. She opened her Popsicle noisily and began slurping on it.

"Are you joking right now?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Santana took a bite of her Popsicle and looked down at her. "What? Don't you watch the news…it's a great way to stay informed?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You know I watch the news, I'm referring to you slurping a Popsicle in my ear right now. A **cherry** one at that."

Santana held the Popsicle down offering Brittany a bite, which she accepted, before bringing it back to her mouth. "Cherry is my second favorite flavor." She shrugged.

"You are unbelievable." Brittany laughed as she shook her head before turning back around and watching the news snuggling back into the Latina who was running her hand up and down her side as she happily ate her Popsicle.

11pm. The pair was cuddled on the couch looking for a movie to watch on TV. Brittany was resting her back on the arm of the couch while Santana laid between her legs on her chest.

"Hey Brit."

"Yeah."

"I have some errands to run tomorrow, like grocery shopping, dry cleaning, you know stuff like that. Do you want to come with me?" Santana asked while sitting up slightly to look in her eyes. "I mean that way I'm sure to get food you want too from the grocery store."

"Sure baby, I'll go. We need to swing by my place so I can check my messages. Is that ok?" Brittany responded while rubbing her back.

"Yeah that's cool. You're going to stay tomorrow night too right?" Santana asked her softly.

Brittany nodded and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Yeah I am."

"Good." Santana replied while lying back on her chest. "You know the offer to move in with me officially still stands."

"I know it does." Brittany said softly while kissing stroking her hair.

"Ok." Santana nodded. "What kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"Let's watch a scary movie." Brittany suggested.

"As long as it's an old one that's actually scary. None of that _I Know What You Did Last Summer _or _Scream _mess….those were just stupid." Santana answered.

"What about _It_?"

Santana shuddered. "The movie with the creepy ass clown?"

Brittany nodded and smiled. "I haven't seen it in ages and it's on HBO in a few minutes.

Santana sat up. "Works for me. I will get us some snacks. You want ice cream or popcorn?"

Brittany thought for moment. "Ice cream."

Santana smiled and headed towards the kitchen, she came back 5 minutes later with a huge sundae. Brittany swung her legs off the couch and sat up Indian style as her eyes lit up. "Wow San…is there an ice cream parlor in your kitchen or something." She said with a smile.

"I told you I take my food serious." Santana winked and handed her a spoon.

Brittany frowned and pouted. "Why does your side have 2 cherries and I only have one?"

"Says the girl that ate the **last** grape Popsicle." Santana said while rolling her eyes.

Brittany laughed. "If I hear about that damn Popsicle one more time I'm going to scream babe."

Santana smirked. "GRAPE. POPSICLE." She said slowly while enunciating every single letter.

Brittany closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs; Santana's eyes widened as she quickly put the bowl down and covered Brittany's mouth while laughing. "Ok fine, fine, fine, I will let it go." Santana said while leaning over and kissing her.

Brittany smiled. "Good, now lets pig out on this sundae and see who gets scared first."

"Ummm we both know that will be you." Santana told her while scooting back on the couch and throwing the blanket over their legs before picking up the sundae once again and holding a spoonful of ice cream with two cherries on top to Brittany's mouth.

Brittany smiled. "You are so whipped." She whispered out after accepting the ice cream and kissing the Latina on the neck.

"Says the girl that gave me a bath and washed my clothes today." Santana replied quickly with smile.

"Touché" Brittany replied while leaning her head on Santana's shoulder as the movie started.

* * *

**Who wants a popsicle now? Lol**


End file.
